The Lost Member Return
by twilightamanda
Summary: Rated T/M there is a lemon in chapter 7 so you are warned. So after years of hiding away from the guild the lost member Ice Princess, also known as Alicia returns to the guild. Gray used to be her best friend so long ago, and will he forgive her? Of course! But they need to talk it out. Also problems will arrive with the merman Trident. I don't own Fairy Tail! GrayxAlicia -Complete
1. Chapter 1 Ice Princess

**Hi everyone! This story is already finished, and it is 7 chapters and the 8****th**** one is epilogue. The story is mainly for Gray and Alicia, thought Lucy and Natsu are already together. Don't question why, they just are o.o and I might write a story for them too, or a one shot how they get together. I just love the thought of Natsu and Lucy together, I really hope for it too, but who knows? This is supposed to be right after Edolas where the long lost guild member returns.**

**Hopefully there will be interest in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ice Princess**

_3__rd__ person point of view._

"Natsu!" Lucy called while falling down. She landed with a "thump" on top of him. "Oof," she said and looked around. Where the heck was Natsu?

"Lucy… can… you… please… get off… m-m-me." It sounded like he was right _under_ her. Lucy looked down and squeaked. She was literally crushing him sitting almost on his neck part.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Natsu!" Lucy hurried off of him and continued apologizing while he tried to say it was fine. What they did not notice, was the person approaching Fairy Tail. The person was wearing a dark blue cloak; it was dirty and shredded, and spilled blood on. The face was mainly covered with the hood, but under there it was a mask, only revealing a pair of ice blue eyes. The mask did not cover all of the face, only until the nose tip and the cheeks. You could also see the blood red lips since they were after all bleeding.

"What did you do up in that tree anyway, Luce?" Natsu asked in the distance.

The person kept on walking into the guild and went along the walls. No one noticed her except the master which looked up. _Ice Princess_, his thoughts said as he watched the person coming closer. Indeed it was Ice Princess, the mage that was truly the strongest mage in all of Fiore. She barely came to the guild, but when she did, she always took a lot of missions, even some hundred year quests which she was able to finish within a year or two. Even the magic council had her respect, and they did not dare to go against her. She stood in front of the master and dumped a big bag of jewels in front of him.

"This should keep the guild going for at least 10 years," her musical voice said. Her tone was cold and she left the master with wide eyes. She walked up the stairs to the SS-class quest board and the 100 year quest board.

Ice Princess was really something, her true name Alicia Amy Storm. She had been found by the sea as a baby, and a fisherman took her in, but when she became older he got afraid of her powers and dumped her off in the rain in front of Fairy Tail, where Makarov had taken her in. She was a lively girl, then when Gray joined they became great friends, but it seemed like something happened between them, and suddenly Alicia disappeared. She went training to get stronger, and she took on minor missions in the start, and went up and up eventually and really did become stronger (she had gotten several requests to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints and to join the Magic Council, but until now she had refused every time). She had gained a lot of money and not too far from the guild house, her own mansion was placed some few years back. People knew her from her skills and her generosity, a lot of the times she had not taken payment, of course depending on what kind of mission and how she fulfilled it. She was known by the name Ice Princess and she never showed her face to anyone. Only master and Mira knew who she really was. But Alicia was also bearing her own burden which came with her powers. And now in addition to this she had been quite injured on the latest mission.

Gray noticed something move in the corner of his eyes and he looked up, just to see a cloaked figure walk up the stairs. Juvia noticed that Gray was looking that way too and poked Erza and Lisanna in the side to sign and point towards the stairs. Through Lisanna it went through the guild and all got quiet, while Erza went after the cloaked person, followed by Gray.

"You! Stop there!" Erza said with her scary voice.

Alicia stood still, angered that someone had noticed her. When she turned her hood fell off, revealing ice blue eyes behind a mask that looked back at Erza with a fierce look, while her dark purple hair framed her face.

"You have no right to stop me, Erza Scarlet. I am also a Fairy Tail member after all," Alicia answered. She tried to stay calm, but it was so difficult, especially when people tried to stop her! And not to forget about her wound from the latest mission…

"That's right," Makarov said from the bar. "She is Ice princess." The whole guild looked to master with wide eyes, and Alicia saw Erza's eyes widen too.

"Eh, I'm s-s-sorry Ice Princess, p-pl-please accept my apology. I-I truly did not know, since you usually d-don't come here when we're around," Erza stuttered.

"Indeed," Alicia answered and turned around.

"Hey! Erza is talking to you!" Gray shouted annoyed with the Ice Princess' behavior.

"I am well aware that she does, but I truly could care less. I do help the guild a lot and I prefer to be respected with privacy, which you are not giving me. Instead you are conversing with me as if _I_ am another one of your _friends_. Truly we are family after all but I personally like to be _less_ social." Alicia decided to not take on a mission right away, it was not her earlier intention either, but she had been curious on what might have come in in her absence. She turned away from the board and walked past Gray and Erza which looked at her with wary eyes. She went down the first steps and walked into master's office and signaled for Mira to come too.

"What did you want to talk about?" Makarov said as they heard the guild go back to normal.

"Mira, how is my horse doing?" Alicia asked instead while taking her mask off. Revealing the ice blue Fairy Tail mark that was lying over her right cheekbone.

"He is truly splendid, though I am still afraid to try ride on him. He is quite the wild beast, but he is improving his jumping skill very well too!" Mira smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, he is such a beast sometimes, but he is also like the best teddy bear ever! After all he is truly a wild horse, and I intend to keep him that way. Though I did get surprised on our first meeting that he let me ride him," Alicia said and offered a smile. Her power _animal whisperer_ helped a lot of course, but with her horse, Brownie, she had a special bond.

"Alicia, please do tell why you wanted us present in here right now," Makarov said, slightly annoyed.

"Well I have informed in most towns that Ice Princess will take some years of vacation and I will send out posters when I take on work again, since I get a lot of personal requests too. But I want to settle for some and live in my beautiful house and enjoy life." Alicia looked thoughtful for some before her eyes narrowed. "I will try to visit the guild often since I live so close, but with these prying eyes I cannot promise anything."

"Accepted!" Mira shouted and jumped in the air towards Alicia to hug her, but before she knew what was happening she was caught with air and kept on distance. Mira pouted and gave a little sniff to fake hurt. Alicia sighed and let Mira go, just to get tackled to the ground.

"Oof." The air was knocked out of her, and she could feel her wound open more and more. _Dang it,_ she thought.

"Alicia, while you take a break, we will soon set the event where one wizard will be able to become and S-class mage, will you accept to be the final challenge?" Makarov said and smiled a creepy smile.

"What's up with that smile, master?" Mira asked worried.

"If someone will be able to beat her, which is not very likely, they will become and S-class mage and get a reputation as good as her."

"But I get to tell if they pass or not, correct?" Alicia asked.

"Of course!" Master started to laugh and it sounded creepy. As if this was the best plan ever to test his chosen one's ability against a quite strong opponent – this year.

Natsu and Lucy came to the guild and got the rumor that Ice Princess had come there and that she was still talking to Master Makarov and Mirajane in the office. Of course Natsu saw his opportunity to fight. He was about to bust in when the door opened and Mira walked out, followed by the cloaked Ice Princess and a smirking master.

"Natsuuuu… why is master looking so scary?" Happy complained.

Lucy didn't fail to notice the scary ice blue eyes looking at Natsu, and she went over to him and put a hand on his left shoulder, he needed to calm down or it would end badly, at least that's what was going on inside Lucy's head. She met the Ice Princess' eyes and noticed how they widened slightly before they closed and she fell into unconsciousness. Since Lucy saw this, she was fast to react and ran forward as the superior mage fell forward. Lucy caught her staring wide eyed at the person lying in her arms. The whole guild got quiet again, only Wendy reacted and ran towards Lucy's side.

"She might have been injured on her last mission!" Mira said suddenly realizing that Alicia had acted different than usual when coming to the guild. She _never_ came in _day time_. She went to Alicia's side and opened the cloak revealing bloody clothes. "Take her to the infirmary. You'll treat her, right Wendy?"

"Aye!" Wendy answered and both Natsu and Gray offered to carry her. It ended with Elfman doing the job, because Natsu and Gray couldn't stop arguing about who was the best to be carrying her.

She was laid on a bed and Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Mira, Carla and Wendy was left with the Ice Princess.

"You guys turn around now!" Erza said strictly to the boys and they turned, fearing for their own lives. "Mira do you need help cutting off the clothes?" she then asked the white haired mage that had started with the top.

"This pair of clothing is wasted anyway, it cannot be saved, plus she will get treatment faster," Mira answered and let Erza summon a huge pair of scissors?! The clothing was gone in no time and the girls gasped over what they saw. From under the right breast on the side going over to her left hip it was a wide gash, from a claw, that was for sure, and it was a miracle she had managed this far without losing consciousness faster. But even the strongest of them all needed help now and then. What was running through their minds though, was that Ice Princess should already be unconscious because of her condition.

_So strong_! Lucy thought.

After they had cleaned the wound they let Wendy use her magic, before they removed the rest of the clothing so they could clean her up. Lucy tried for sure not to blush when brushing the washcloth over the Ice Princess' breasts. _Why did I have to get the job as breast cleaner? _she thought. She looked over to Erza just to see that she was keeping a close eye on the boys, all of them shivering in fear under her stare. She suddenly heard someone moan as if in pain and her gaze fell down to the body in front of her. Ice Princess was obviously in pain even in her sleep.

They were done cleaning up and Ice Princess was now lying on another bed which was completely clean. Gray and Natsu had gotten the mission to get more blankets so she would not freeze.

"We need to take off her mask, Mira," Wendy mumbled. "Then I can get better access to her head so I can take some of the pain away." Mira gasped.

"I am sorry, but it cannot be done on my watch," Mira said and turned to leave. _She's going to kill me!_ she thought panicked. "One of you got to do it, and I suggest that _Gray_ should be the one doing it." Then she was out.

"Why does ice princess over here get to do the cool stuff?" Natsu asked annoyed and pointed towards Gray.

"What did you call me flame brain?!"

"You know what I said stripper! Where the heck is your clothes?!"

Gray automatically looked at himself. "Whaa…" _Where did my clothes go?_

"Stop it now!" Erza's voice rung out in the room and everyone gulped.

"A-aye!" Natsu and Gray answered scared as hell.

"First of all, the real Ice Princess is here now, so if you keep calling Gray that, Natsu, I will make sure that you will have a hard time living for the rest of your life! Second of all, Mira said that Gray should do it, so all of us should respect that, after all she knows this person much more than we do. Third and final, stop fighting!" She looked strictly over to Lucy who paled at once. "And you, get Natsu to stay calm. Gray! Put your clothes back on please."

"A-ay-aye sir!" All three shouted.

_Sir?_ Erza thought darkly.

Gray walked over to the woman laying defenseless on one of the white beds. Her purple hair was spread around the pillow, but it looked like she was laying on most of it. Somehow the purple hair was familiar with him, but he couldn't pinpoint where he had seen it before. He let his hand slowly grab onto the tip on the left side before he pulled it completely off just to stand there completely _shocked_! The ice blue Fairy Tail mark on her right cheek said everything. The only mage that wanted her mark so visible when she was younger, something to match her eyes, she had once said.

"A-Al-Alicia!" Gray stuttered and stared wide eyed at the true beauty in front of him. _Amy!_

"Gray, I need to clean the blood off of her lips and to make it easier on her," Wendy whispered. She was standing carefully on his right side, trying to get his attention for some time now.

"Alicia?" Erza whispered in shock.

"You know her, Erza?" Lucy asked carefully.

"She disappeared when she was around ten years old. She never came back. She was a close friend, but most of all, closest to Gray. We searched all over for her for about a year before we gave up, but Gray never gave up though, he still believed that she was alive. And now I see that he was right, and that she was truly never missing. She's been with us for all this time." Erza sighed and smiled softly at Lucy with tears present in her eyes. "It's good to know she's back though." Then a dark look covered her happiness. "But when she wakes up I will personally kill her myself!" Her outburst made everyone stare at her with mouths hanging open.

"I will not let you," Gray muttered while closing his hands in anger. How could she say that? Gray stared with angry eyes at Erza, this time he was not scared of her, not when it mattered. He would fight for Alicia, and for once Erza backed up just to leave the rest with mouths hanging open in shock. He wiped tears away from the corner of his eyes. "She's finally back, and you want to hurt her? She's also the Ice Princess who has helped out the guild a lot! The magic council is _afraid_ of her powers, why do you think we always get so easily away when destroying stuff? She saves us every time and we should be grateful. Of course I am mad that she never said anything. Not even good bye when she left, but I'm sure she got her own reason." The last part was barely heard as Gray sat down by Alicia's bed in defeat. He felt useless and sad. The reason he never returned Juvia's feelings was because of the very girl in front of him. He had always loved her, and he would still love her, as long as he was alive.

Later in the guild hall Juvia was looking for her precious Gray, and finally he came downstairs from the infirmary. At once she went over to him with adoring eyes. Gray stopped and looked over to her which resulted in a dark look that clouded his vision.

"Juvia," he said. Juvia herself thought she would faint just because she was getting addressed by him. "Please stop this. What you feel for me is merely a crush, it is not love. I'm sorry, but I do not return your feelings, and for that I truly am sorry. I never wanted to hurt your feelings, but you must stop." With that he walked out of the guild leaving behind a broken heart.

"Finally! It is time he told her his true feelings," Erza mumbled to Lucy.

"Huh?"

"It's been going on long enough, and we do not need any more "love rivals" do we?"

"I-I g-guess you're right. But I've never been interested in Gray that way." The thought sending shivers down her spine. Sure he was handsome, but she always had her feelings somewhere else. "I always wanted to become friends with Juvia, but because she believe me to be her love rival it is quite difficult," Lucy said quietly.

"True. You got Natsu," Erza laughed. Lucy blushed and became as pink as Natsu's hair. "It's nothing to get embarrassed of. We all know you are together now, and it was seriously on time!"

"W-wh-what?!"

"Mmm… the cat's out of the bag ages ago Lucy," Lisanna said coming up behind Erza.

"Oh God!" Lucy groaned. Couldn't she just disappear right away?

"There's no need to get embarrassed Lucy, but the relationship between you and Natsu has always been clear to us. We could see it at once the day you came to the guild when you were much closer than usual. But we had to hear it from Mira to get to know the confession part." Erza nodded with Lisanna's words, confirming everything. Right then Natsu decided to make his appearance.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" he asked looking at the girls slightly confused.

"Don't hide the truth Natsu, they know," Lucy said embarrassed. Natsu's cheeks got covered with a pink color and he grinned.

"Great! No more sneaking around then!" He laughed and put an arm around Lucy.

"Sneaking around?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly sneaking around, but Lucy didn't want anyone to know for now or something like that," he mumbled to himself. The girls looked towards Lucy with a murderous stare.

"It wasn't the right time!" Lucy cried and hurried out the guild followed by Erza and Lisanna who were trying to get her back so they could "punish" her.

"I wonder what that was about," Natsu said to himself and shook his head before he went to look for Gray.

Gray came back later that night and went up to the infirmary. He sat by Alicia's bedside. He wouldn't leave her alone. The same question running through his head over and over again. _Why had she left?_ But all he could do was to wait. Wait for her to wake up.

"_My name is Alicia," the girl with the strange purple hair said with a smile. "Alicia Amy Storm."_

"_Gray. Gray Fullbuster," Gray answered looking down a tiny bit embarrassed._

"_When did you join?" she asked. She stared at him with her piercing blue eyes. _Finally someone her own age joined the guild!

"_Some few days ago," he mumbled not looking up._

"_Hey, look!" she said and he met her eyes again. "Let's be friends, alright?"_

_He nodded. "S-sure!"_

"_Then when we're together please call me Amy."_

Gray smiled to himself. She had been one of a kind. She still was. _Ice Princess, hmm? Well at least you did something useful while you were gone, right?_ he thought. He smiled softly at Alicia or Amy as she liked to be called back then. Personally he saw nothing wrong with Alicia, and it was only him that used to call her Amy, because of her wishes when they first met. He shook his head. _We have grown up now. It's time to show it._

"Your secret is still safe with me," he whispered into her ear and kissed her Fairy Tail mark carefully.

A tray hit the floor. The sound ringing through the room. Startled Gray looked up. Mira was standing by the entrance looking at Gray with wide eyes before she smiled.

"Mira, what's up with that creepy smile?" Gray asked a tiny bit scared.

"Oh?" Mira answered with a sing song voice. "Nothing nothing. Don't worry about me, I was bringing up some food, but it seems like I disturbed a quiet moment, hm?" _So cute!_ was running through her head.

"I-i-it's not wh-what you think!"

"Mhmm…sure. I'll be right up with a new tray. By the way I'm sorry for losing your food." She winked and disappeared as fast as she appeared.

"Dang it," Gray muttered and shook his head in defeat.

The mage in front of him moved and sighed. She was trying to turn, but she would be able to feel more pain if she did. Gray panicked and threw himself halfway over her. He held her carefully down so she couldn't move. The gasp from the entrance made him groan.

"Come on, it's not what it looks like, Mira!" he said annoyed. "She will get hurt if she moves."

"Ah, of course," Mira answered. With a smug smile she walked inside with a new tray.

_I bet she told the whole guild already. _Gray sighed.

"Thank you," he said when she left the tray with soup and bread on a little table on the other side of the bed.

"You're welcome. Hope it tastes good. But be careful to not get _burned_," she sang as she left him alone with Alicia. He groaned annoyed. _Really?_


	2. Chapter 2 Mermaid

**Chapter 2: Mermaid**

_Alicia Storm POV_

_The mermaid was singing a quiet song as she looked around the sea. She held her baby close to her heart, trying to find shelter and calming her baby down. They were not safe and she_ had to _save_ _the baby. Her last solution was to put her at the surface where her tiny tail would turn into human legs. She could blend in with the humans!_

"_Mama will always love you." The last words were spoken as the mermaid disappeared under the sea again. She got captured and killed crying out her last spell._

When the time comes

When ice meets ice

They will join in great unison

They will be strong

Able to defeat evil, no matter how strong it is

As long as they have each other

No one can stop them!

_The baby was found on the dock at the harbor. What an unlucky child…_

I opened my eyes, startled by the dream that had kept repeating itself several times already. Enough is enough. I tried to move, but whatever I did _hurt_. I tried to turn my head a little bit to the right. _Ouch!_ Lying close to me was dark hair and that was the first thought. _Gray?_ The second. What was he doing here?

_Worrying about you? You were after all gone for eight years._

_But I had to. I was starting to get unhappy. Left out._

_What if it wasn't true? What if it was only your imagination?_

_I guess…_

My inner battle kept on going while I tried to make out where I was. Certainly not home. Let's see, looks a little hospital alike, right? Let's see, it must be the guild infirmary. True, my wound! The dragon! But I had killed it. The girl Lucy? Yes, she saw I was falling, she caught me, right? I had to thank her later. The celestial queen, in this guild. What a catch on master's part or weren't they aware yet?

I let my right hand touch over Gray's hair carefully. He had sure grown up these past years that I had been gone. _Does he hate me for leaving?_ True I am scared that he will reject my friendship now. I had after all been gone for so long, not leaving any trace. Hiding and posing as Ice Princess. Gray stirred under my thinking. Was he waking up? Should I pretend to be asleep? Should I run?

I carefully sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through me. _Had worse, had worse,_ I kept chanting to myself. But I didn't get further, because Gray raised his head and blinked in surprise.

"Alicia!" he said and got up from his chair so he could get closer to me. "You shouldn't move too much." I stared at him dumbfounded. Everything was fine? "Don't misunderstand. I got many questions, and I want to hear answers. We used to be best friends and then you disappeared. I am sure you got your reason and I will listen to it, but first you need to get better."

I tried to back further into the wall. Oh please dear wall, eat me up! I panicked that was for sure. He was coming closer and he did not look happy at all. Oh my Goddess! Where is my tough façade when I need it? Where is my _mask_? I gasped aloud. "_Mira_!" I realized.

"Mira did not touch your mask. I took it off, it was necessary so we would be able to treat you." Gray moved away and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked softly.

"I'll bring you some food, and then I'm sure the rest wants to see that you're truly awake," he answered and left me alone.

"Oh," I said out loud. _I need to get away!_ I was fast to get up and hurry towards the window. Okay, too far down. I ran over to the door suppressing my pain and going on. Which way now? I thought and went to the right. Eh, no stairs! I thought panicked as I met a dead end. I went the way back and further. _Stairs!_ And then I heard voices. _Dang it, too late now. _

"She's really awake?" I heard Mira's excited voice.

"That's what Gray said." It sounded like Erza alright.

I thought to myself, _Wind, aid me in making my body merge with you. Carry me through the air invisible. Let me not be seen and carry me to the stables and my horse Brownie!_

I was floating down the stairs passing Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Mira. They didn't seem bothered at all about me floating past them. Didn't they notice the magic in the air? I grinned. Yay! Slowly I was carried through the guild and the back door. The path to my mansion folding out in front of me and I could see my home. Extra wind picked up and soon I was on the other side of my home. Brownie was right outside, eating grass. My body took on its normal form again and I was carefully let down on the ground.

"Thank you," I whispered. Brownie's head shot up at once and he greeted me with a sound of love. I smiled as he trotted over to me. He could sense something was off with me. "Don't worry about me, I should be back to normal in about a week," I assured him and stroked his neck.

I had finished brushing Brownie and cleaned out in the stable when a furious Mira came in. If looks could kill. I cringed. Wait for it, wait for it…

"We were so worried about you! Why the hell are you in here? You're supposed to be resting and getting better!" she said with a dark voice. I shivered.

"I simply couldn't stay away anymore. I had to see him. I promise to go to bed in my _own_ house _if_ you dare ride on Brownie. He needs the training that I can't give him at the moment." I pleaded with my eyes and Mira's softened at once.

"But he's not too fond of me," she answered. "By the way team Natsu is on the way."

"Team Natsu?"

"You know, the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy," she answered.

"Oh… And don't worry. I'll talk to Brownie," I said and smiled. _Animal whisperer,_ I thought as I approached Brownie.

"_You're using your power," _he said into her head.

"_Yes. Please let Mira ride you. You like her, don't you? I don't see the problem why you can't let her."_ I answered looking straight into his eyes.

"_If I let more people ride me I will be a tame horse with no freedom."_

"_No! That's not true! Then bond with her instead, please. I am just trying to help you."_

"_Then set me free."_

"_I can't do that and you know it. You might not survive in the wilderness anymore." _My eyes were pleading with his. _"Come on, Brownie. Please."_

"_Our bond will stay then. I will let her ride me until you are back in shape," _he answered and turned around from me and disappeared out of my sight.

I sighed and walked towards the entrance of my house. Outside stood team Natsu alright. I froze. True, Mira did say something about this earlier, and she left me outside with them! "May I ask why you're here?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Erza mimicked me.

"We need to talk," Gray said and crossed his arms.

"I guess," I said and walked past them to open the door. "Please come inside," I mumbled and looked into their eyes. My habit of showing no emotion starting to show.

"There you are!" Mira said excitedly as she was placing food unto the large table in front of us. Let me fill in.

When you come inside you see a large dining area, in a way like a big hall. The table is very big because I dream about a large family surrounded by my family and friends. A little to the right you got two doors on the other side of the table. They lead into one male and female restroom. There are three toilettes in each and three sinks but a large mirror in the women part because you know how we are. There are also two changing rooms, each with a shower. In the largest stall in each bathroom you got a secret entrance to the underground secret guild building. You also got a door on the opposite side where you can enter to a large swimming pool. Back to the eating area. To the left you have two open entrances. The one to the right leads to the kitchen while the one to the left leads to the living room and stairs to the second floor. My special kitchen. For a big table it is needed a big kitchen. It's divided into four. Each part got a stove and a fridge. Big space to bake / make food on and everything you need for it. All the plates, glasses and silverware which match of course, because it is needed. Also every part got a dishwasher plus a large sink (it will be needed, _I hope_). In the kitchen you also got a door into the extra food storage. Back to the living room you got the main sitting area with a large couch; you got two love seats and some comfy chairs around the little table in the middle. Then you have the stairs by the wall at once when you enter the room to your right.

Everyone had their mouths hanging open, except Mira of course since she lived here. I had invited her and she lived her for free since she watched over Brownie all the time I'm not here. I turned towards the others.

"You may look around." I smiled. "And if you guys like it here you may stay here as well," I said. And if they didn't look shocked before, they certainly did now.

"Th-this is your _house_?" Erza asked finally pulling herself together.

"Well _ours,_" I answered and looked towards Mira who nodded in agreement. "And yours too if you want to stay here, the only thing asked is that you help with keeping the fridges full so we won't starve." I laughed.

"I accept," Gray suddenly said.

"That was fast," Lucy whispered. "Me too, at least I won't have to worry about my rent anymore." She smiled.

"Luce, come on! How can I sneak into your apartment then?" Natsu asked.

"You could share a room," I suggested. Both blushed but nodded in agreement.

"I will also accept if there is enough room for my armor," Erza said and looked straight into my eyes.

"Sure it is, the walk-in-closets look like a normal closet, but when you step inside it is pretty much as endless as you want it. This house is after all pretty magical," I answered her.

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You got your own room," I answered him. Then I looked at all of them. "The second floor is where the so called `guest´ rooms are. Your names will already stay on your door, and that means your own room, so it's easier to find. So go up and explore. Third floor is mine though. You also got a game room on your floor." Their eyes bugged out some before they hurried up the stairs trying to be first, except from Gray. He was looking strangely at me. I tilted my head to the side. "Something is wrong?"

"No, not at all. Thank you," he said and went to use the stairs.

The second floor is covered with guest rooms. Fifteen to be exact and they're all pretty big, so in case you got a baby with you or end up pregnant you can add to the room. All the rooms got a bathroom with a double shower, toilet, sink, mirror and a bathtub. The closet is on the opposite side of the bathroom door, the magical closet, so in truth it's a walk-in-closet. Also there is a watching lacrima that we call TV-lacrima on the opposite side of the bed. You got a little office space where you can have a desk. You also got a little sitting area although the main sitting area is downstairs. Two of the rooms got a fireplace, because it's the room under my room where I got a fireplace, so the lucky one to get that one we will just wait and see. The other one is under my big library, because on my floor there is a big library and also workspace. I got my room with the same style as the other ones, and I got three others in case I get babies, and there are three different colors. Then there is five more for when eventually children grow up and if they choose to stay in the house. And those five rooms got the same style of course.

I was finally on the second floor and then I heard Natsu say, "It's not fair that Erza got a room with a fireplace." Erza's the lucky winner then.

"Do you like your room, Happy?" I heard Lucy ask.

"Aye!"

"That's great!" I said as I met all of them standing outside their rooms, but Gray was looking a bit lost. "What's wrong, Gray?"

"No room got my name," he said a little bit sadly. I was surprised. _Maybe you got one on my floor then_?

"Let's check on my floor then," I answered him and he nodded. "Hope you guys like it here!" I called as I walked up.

I got four happy answers, "Definitely!"

Gray was following me with each passing room; so far no door had his name on it. To say I was fairly surprised was an understatement. Then we reached my room and my eyes bugged out. Under my name was Gray's name. My mouth fell open in shock. _What the hell?_

"Is this real?" I heard Gray whisper.

"O-obviously. I mean, the house never lies." Oh my God! We have to share! That means sharing a _bed._ I guess that was what Gray thought about too because he blushed.

"I guess the house has spoken then," he said calmly. I stared. He was serious? "I guess sharing with the mermaid isn't so bad after all." He smiled. I paled.

"Don't say that aloud so others can hear!" I hissed. He shrugged.

"It's not like it's the world's end or something like that, and they're bound to figure it out eventually anyway," he told me and opened my door. _Our_ door. Ugh!

The curse I am living with. I've always been a mermaid. If I get in contact with salt water my feet will automatically be transformed into a tail. But I can choose to transform in other waters. It's up to me then, but in salty water, nope.

"The cat's out of the bag." Erza's voice rang through the silence. I froze. "With Natsu's dragon slayer hearing he heard what Gray said, and told us of course."

"More like forced," Lucy said and stroked a guilty looking Natsu over the hair.

"S-s-so-sorry?" I managed to choke out.


	3. Chapter 3 Settling in

**Chapter 3: Settling in before the S-class tournament.**

_Alicia Storm POV_

Let's just say that the sleeping arrangement made it a bit awkward between me and Gray. Personally I usually slept naked, now I was wearing a nightdress... I felt uncomfortable as hell. Gray seemed to struggle too only in his shorts and I stuck my tongue out at him. At least _he_ wore less. He looked at me with a faint blush and climbed into bed. I followed his example and went under the covers. He laid down with his back turned to me and I kept looking at him.

"Gray?" I whispered. He didn't respond. Was he sleeping already? I stretched my hand out to touch his shoulder, I felt his warm skin and he _froze_. Victory! He was certainly awake. I pulled my hand back and he turned to face me.

"Alicia?" he asked back.

"Are you okay?" He started to chuckle quietly.

"Of course I'm okay. It's maybe a bit weird, but fine."

"I'm sorry. If you want I can give you another room," I said and smiled in the darkness.

"You want me out already?" He laughed loudly.

"O-of c-course not!" I blushed and felt myself getting quite warm.

"The house has spoken. We slept side by side when we were younger too you know. Anyway I know we're older now, but it's not such a big difference."

"But we weren't that much informed that later on…" I trailed off, too embarrassed to say more.

"Sleep well, Alicia. Don't worry," he whispered and came closer to me. I froze until I felt his arm around me and he pulled me closer. He breathed out a sigh of relief and soon I found myself in the land of dreams.

_I saw myself under water. I was looking at Juvia and she nodded towards me. I took her hand and together we swam towards the secret cave. It had been the mer-people's most sacred place once in a time, and now we suddenly had to invade the sacred place because we both wanted to save Gray. Behind us another guy who could remind you of Gray. _Lyon._ My head told me. _Of course.

_Suddenly I lost them both and I was in complete darkness. I could feel something take a hold of my tail and drag me down. I shouted out in the water, not thinking at all. And then I felt myself getting shocked as by lightning._

I sat up abruptly in bed and looked around myself in panic. What the hell? Did I just die in my dream or did something truly happen? I looked to my side and Gray was sleeping peacefully. I snuck out of bed and went into the bathroom then I turned on the shower. I felt a little bit weird. Gray was sleeping in my – _our_ – bed and I was in the bathroom going to shower _naked_. When he was so _close._ I hit my head on the wall. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I stepped under the hot water and let my muscles relax. I breathed slowly focusing on other things in my life. Like what to tell Gray. That I fought a dragon? Like he would believe that. Most likely he would think of me as crazy and laugh at me. Or he would believe me and get concerned and yell at me for not taking contact with him for so long so he could have been there for me. Yeah, most likely the last option. I cursed. I washed my hair and then when it was time to finish up I saw the bathroom door open. _Didn't I lock it?!_ I froze and so did a shocked Gray. After a fast accidental _look_ he turned away.

"Oh gosh, A-Al-Alicia! I-I'm so s-sorry!" he stuttered embarrassed. I hurried to take a towel and wrap it around me.

"Not like you haven't seen me naked before," I mumbled. _When we were kids…_"It's safe," I said as I saw him breathe out in relief. He turned and apologized again. I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the room. "Don't use too much time. I still need to get dressed," I told him.

Later we sat opposite each other. Facing each other. He had questions and I had most answers, or so I would believe.

"In my latest mission I fought a strong dragon, that's how I got this wound," I said pointing to my front. He nodded but said nothing. "I know, at the moment it doesn't matter. I just thought you wanted to know. Anyway, the reason I left…" I trailed off. "It's so difficult. You will think I'm so silly," I said and blushed. "And such a _girl_…" _You are a _girl,_ silly!_ I scolded myself.

"Tell me," was all he said.

"It started when more people around our age came to the guild. It was as if you became more distant, and most of the time you wanted to fool around with Natsu. I got very jealous because all_ I_ had was _you_. In the end I thought that you wouldn't notice it even if I "disappeared" because we barely hung out anymore anyway. However, I didn't want to leave the guild, so I talked with master, and we came up with a secret identity. He helped me and gave me missions, which would challenge me, which then again help me in my training. Eventually when I found Brownie, my horse, on one of the missions I ended up telling Mira, because I needed someone to take care of him those times I would be gone, though he's quite old now he's a wild beast." I laughed. "They were both keeping my secret safe and I was developing more control and I got better stamina when it came to magic and I got stronger. I only came to the guild after it had closed and Mira was cleaning and master was in his office. I got new missions and left the next day again. But this time it was a close call, at least I managed to kill the dragon I was up against, but I know that next time won't be as lucky because of a saying I've been hearing, unless I listen to it I think. Anyway it goes like this:

_When the time comes_

_When ice meets ice_

_They will join in great unison_

_They will be strong_

_Able to defeat evil, no matter how strong it is_

_As long as they have each other_

_No one can stop them!_

I do not know exactly what it means, but I guess it has something to do with me. I came back wounded this time and I was very out of it and barely noticed that I arrived at the wrong time in the guild house, of course I realized it a bit too late, I had a bit of a foggy brain, but I was still going. I really am sorry for leaving without a word, but I told you I had my reasons, and it felt like all would be better if I just "left". I thought you wouldn't even notice I had gone, but I was wrong, and for that I truly am sorry." I finished and looked at Gray. His eyes showed hurt and regret.

"I didn't know you felt like I was pushing you away, that was never my intention," he said and stood up from his chair. I did the same. The sun was rising in the background and we both knew the others would be up soon.

"I know you never meant to hurt me in anyway even if it did. I am glad I am back and I hope that we still can be friends. Please forgive me?" I said and reached my hand out for him to take. He took it, but then he also pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"Of course I forgive you, but I truly hope you will forgive me. I'm so _so_ sorry, but I never thought I was being distant with you, I thought I treated you as everyone else like always," he mumbled into my hair. _Like everyone else…_

"I will always forgive you," I answered.

I certainly felt better, and the next few weeks felt wonderful. I was training with Gray, as much as possible, but taking it easy because of my healing wound. I presented Gray to Brownie, and he wasn't impressed. The first thing he tried to was to kick Gray in the balls, but I foresaw it and dragged him away in time. Then I scolded Brownie and told him to treat my best friend nicely. Of course my horse complained but I knew he would listen, _eventually_. I had spent a lot of time in the swimming pool right before dawn. Using my tail swimming around. Only once I had been caught by Team Natsu. I was studying my purple and silver tail so I did not notice that they had entered. I had planned an early morning swim. After that I had been more careful. I didn't exactly like to show off my tail, but the others were clearly impressed. What bothered me though was that Gray's stare lingered longer than the others and it made me feel warm all over. Not that it was such a bad thing. Both of us had fallen into our old pattern and we were closer than ever, since we were after all, sharing a bed.

Master Makarov had chosen the S-class participants and Gray was ecstatic. Of course I congratulated him, and then master announced that I would be the final challenge. Most in the guild paled at the thought and I could swear I saw Gray swallow nervously.

"Aww, don't worry Gray. I'm sure you'll do fine," I had told him and winked. He paled even more.

It was full practice time and I was with Gray in our pool. I created a little spiral of wind in my right hand and a bubble of water in my left. I combined them with making the air around minus two and the water bubble froze solid. Then I created wind again without saying anything and the ice ball flew towards him quite fast. Since he only saw my spells but could not hear me he did not know I was done before it hit him in the face.

"Our goal is for you to be able to stop it, use your senses to feel the different energies of magic around you, even though I am not saying anything. Then you will know it is coming towards you and then you will be able to stop it. Later we will work on inside the head spells, I mean more than you can do already without saying anything," I said and created another ice ball and it hit Gray in the forehead so hard that he fell backwards and got surrounded by water. Suddenly the water had turned into ice. _Bad move_. All I did was use hot wind and it melted. I ducked under the water and used my tail to distract him. I was swimming too fast for him. _Come on Gray! You can do this! Focus..._ I started to create a huge ice blast and when I surfaced and threw the spell towards him it stopped in the midair. His eyes were closed and I could see his visible smirk. An ice shield had blocked my ice blast and I hadn't even heard him say a word. He opened his eyes.

"I guess it's the motivation. But it takes a lot more of effort though compared to when I say it aloud." I nodded with eyes still wide. "This won't be happening too often," he said and I could see he was pretty much drained because of all our training today.

"Good job." I smiled. "Training session is over for today, you're clearly exhausted from that magic drain." I went over to hug him and transformed back into my human body with a purple bikini.

"That's good, because I sure am beat," he said and laughed.

"Let's shower and then I'll make some dinner for us," I said and got out of the water.

"Sounds awesome!"

I went to our room and entered the bathroom, and then I noticed that Gray had followed me. I turned with hands planted into my sides and a foot tapping the ground.

"Not _together_, Gray!" I blushed like crazy thinking of the possibility. He looked at me sheepishly, nodded, but came closer. "Uhm… Gray? What are you doing?" I squeaked. He wrapped me in a hug and murmured a `thank you´. He kissed my neck before he let go and went out of the bathroom.

I was left there standing, touching my tingling neck after where his face had been. I was baffled but my stomach was twisting in a good way. Suddenly I felt quite giddy and I turned on the shower with a happy feeling.

Later that evening I was riding in the woods. I passed a stream, and then I suddenly heard a crack to my left, I turned and I saw the attacker at a distance. Brownie noticed my change, and I tried to rush him. _I've loosened your headpiece, Brownie. When I jump off, please run as far away as you can, if you don't, I'm afraid I might lose you._ My voice cracked and he tried to gallop more steadily. I started to stand up, and towards the attackers direction I flung a huge ice ball. I lost balance for a second, and I found myself on the ground. Brownie noticed my fail in plan and started to come back towards me.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. Something hit Brownie and he fell to the ground. I got up in a hurry and ran over to him, he was breathing heavily. _You'll manage, Brownie mine._

_I'm afraid I have failed you._

_You have not! You can't die on me now Brownie! After all we've been through! Don't you dare!_

_Just get him._

Him?

_Yes._

I got up and looked around; I closed my eyes and heard steps coming closer. I summoned water and flung it in the direction the sound came from. I heard the target fall to the ground and I started running in its direction. When I entered a small clearing I found nothing. _He got away!_ I started running back to Brownie, but it was too late. The cloaked figure sat over Brownie and he pulled the knife out of him. Then he noticed me and ran. I ran after.

"Come back you murderer! I will kill you myself!" I shouted in rage as I flung ice crystals at my target. I heard flesh tearing. In the blink of an eye I saw him give me a small wave with his hand and then he was gone. He had disappeared.

I went back to Brownie. He wasn't breathing and slowly I saw his body change into a golden dust, and right in front of my eyes, laid a little boy. Pale. Wounded. Dead. I chocked on my breath and I couldn't keep my tears back any longer. I lifted the little boy in my arms, and started to walk back to the mansion. He looked like my little brother who died _years ago_. _How?_

I was met by my family and their looks of shock were clear. Mira looked at me with the question, I shook my head and she started to sob into her hands.

"This is Brownie. When he died, he turned into this little boy," I said. "I don't know how." I laid him down in front of them. "Will you help me give him a fitting grave?" I asked. They nodded and I collapsed. _How? How could he really be a little boy and never tell me?! Or even my little brother!_ Magic. Yes, magic for sure.

A pair of arms surrounded me, I looked up. It was Gray. I welcomed his embrace and clung to him with my life. Later I would explain everything. And so I did.

Master had figured out a few things about Brownie. He was my brother, well not biologically. After he had supposedly died, a witch on a mission to get me and kill me had turned him into a horse, and in his horse form, he grew, but the little boy was still within. And master's theory was that he just wanted to protect me. That he could not fulfill the witch's real mission for him. To protect us in the guild in general. That had been his mission for several years now.

I would get over it. Eventually.

* * *

**So Brownie isn't a very big character in this story, and I have made a short text as to why he died which I will post when all the Chapters here are out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tenrou and kidnapping

**Chapter 4: ****Tenrou Island ****and kidnapping.**

_3__rd__ person POV._

Alicia was still thinking of a time where she had been young and living in a fisherman's family, he had a son, he was one year younger than herself, and they loved each other as true siblings. Then she had started to show her true powers and people were after her. One day they were by the harbor when an old woman came towards them. She had a wand in one hand and she was pointing it straight towards Alicia, but in the last moment, her brother threw himself in front of her, and his body vanished. Her "father" blamed her and her powers. He abandoned her. It was her fault his son was now gone. Bearing such a burden kept Alicia down for a long time, but somehow being a member of Fairy Tail and meeting Gray helped her quite a lot. He had been so nice to her.

They were all on Fairy Tail's sacred ground now, and master had led her to Mavis's grave when that part had started. She had been daydreaming quite a lot. Sitting there, waiting. Wondering who would come through the first part and then find the grave first. She had to admit that she was excited. And she couldn't wait to fight! The sun was starting to set, and now and then, she heard battle sounds. _They were still not done? _She was giggling for herself when she sensed the dark magic. _Zeref_ was on this island. Alicia got up in a hurry and started running. He was here! She had to protect her friends! She heard battle sounds coming from many directions and she started to panic a little bit. She looked to the waters and jumped from a cliff. _Mermaid form._ She swam over to the other half where she was sure the magic came from. She came out of the water just to hear a horrific roar. She looked up just to see a huge black dragon and then she looked towards her guild mates, they were all holding hands. Alicia started to run towards them all and finally Gray noticed her, just in time she managed to grasp his hand before they all fell into a deep sleep and the island disappeared.

They all woke up eventually. Alicia found herself on top of Gray and she was somewhat confused. What had happened? It felt like she had slept for too long. That she was certainly sure of. She started to shake Gray's shoulders.

"Gray! Wake up!" she shouted. "Wake up!" Within a second she was thrown back. Yeah, Gray was awake alright. He looked around confused and met Alicia's own confused eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You kicked me away you moron!" she hissed.

"I mean, before that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just woke up. Before that I remember grabbing unto your hand." She blushed. Gray got up on his feet and looked around, then went closer to Alicia.

He bent down in front of her angry face and tilted her face up. He smiled before he let his palm carefully feel her cheek. He leaned slowly more towards her. Hearts beating fast.

"Gray! Alicia! Over here!" They hurried to get away from each other as they saw someone coming closer and the others around them started to wake up.

"Let's go home guys!" Natsu shouted.

Answered by a chorus of, "Aye!"

The guild was still intact thanks to Alicia's money seven years ago, but they barely made it going. The guild had been close to lose it. Alicia wondered about her house, and they told her that it was fine, and still standing, since in her papers it said it was part of the guild (not really, but for appearances). All of them were told about the Grand Magic Games that had started up. And it really wasn't much to discuss when master Makarov figured out about the prize.

Another Ice Maker had come to visit and he had fallen head over heels for Juvia, but Juvia was still not over Gray and she still had some hope that he would like her back. Gray felt relieved that someone cared for the water mage and hoped that Lyon would be able to sweep Juvia off her feet.

Later that evening Alicia was sitting by the sea, watching carefully how the waves moved. She truly did long for the sea, but she had always been scared of returning, and she wasn't going to try it anytime soon. For now she would stick to the pool in the house.

Steps were heard approaching Alicia and she turned her head slightly to meet Gray's eyes. He smiled softly towards her and extended a hand towards her which she took so she could get up easier.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly.

"You're on guard," he said. Not a question, but a statement.

"I got a bad feeling about the ocean, but at the same time I long for it," Alicia answered honestly.

"You want to dig deeper into it?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, at least not now," she answered.

Caught up in their own conversation neither of them noticed the huge wave coming towards them. Before they knew it, they were both swept under water where Alicia got into her mermaid form at once.

"_Gray!_" Alicia shouted under the water and swimming towards his unconscious body. He was falling towards the bottom. He opened his eyes and she met his surprised ones. _Water help my friend towards the surface and provide him with oxygen!_ She cast the spell inside her head and a bubble formed around him. Alicia breathed a sigh out of relief and swam up towards the surface towards Gray. However, for some reason she was a bit slowed down. At least Gray was safely out of the water and stood looking surprised on two feet.

"That was a bit strange," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm glad you're safe," Alicia said and she met Gray's frantic eyes. "Huh?"

"Alicia, watch out!" However, at the same time as he said it, a dark tentacle took a grip around her stomach and dragged her under water. She yelped in surprise and tried to turn to around so she could target the person who cast the magic. Her eyes widened as she saw a merman and he was holding a trident. _You must be kidding me!_

Gray jumped into the water after Alicia, but when he came under it was no sign of her, and he did not have a choice but to return to the guild and get help. He called for Juvia, Natsu, Erza and Lucy and they all ran towards the sea as fast as they could.

"_Who are you?_" Alicia asked the merman.

"_I am the ruler of the sea,_" he answered her.

"_That is not possible. The mer-people are extinct, I was the only one left,_" she hissed.

"_And the reason for that is because someone made them extinct!_" the merman yelled and laughed. Slowly Alicia put the puzzle pieces together.

"_You killed them!_" she gasped and struggled.

"_Your struggling is futile. As long as you're in your mermaid form I am stronger than you, because with this trident I am the strongest and ruler of all of the mer-people._" But it didn't stop Alicia from trying.

"_How could you?!_"

"_How could _I_? That's quite the stupid question. Your mother refused me! And the only way for me to get what I wanted was to kill her and everyone in her kingdom, except her precious daughter of course. How else can I start the new mer-race?_"

"_Like I would ever become _yours," Alicia spat.

"_Oh, you will be,_" the merman said to himself as he teleported them to his castle, which was quite deep at the bottom of the ocean. He threw the princess into a cell and said, "_You would have gotten a better room if you cooperated a little bit better. And until then, you'll stay here._" Then he left Alicia alone. She was seething with anger. How dared he?! She was going to get out of there, no matter what!

After using too much magical power and no success in her cell Alicia felt faint and weak for the first time in a long long time. _It's up to you, Gray…_she thought and then she fell asleep.

Juvia told most of team Natsu (since Happy was left out) that she felt something weird in the water. Something was off, and the life in the ocean was not happy. It was darkness lurking everywhere.

"Juvia does not like this one bit. Juvia thinks that we all should go home," Juvia said talking under water.

"We can't leave Alicia captured!" Lucy said in her bubble, shocked that Juvia would suggest such a thing.

"Over my dead body!" Was Gray's answer. "She was captured, and for some reason her powers didn't work normally."

"How do you know this, Gray?" Erza asked.

"First of all we all know that she's very fast in her mermaid form, but once she came under here she was slowed down and could barely reach me when I was drowning. Then when she was captured and tried to use her powers to get free, before she was dragged under, it refused to work. Her body was glowing, but nothing happened," Gray answered.

"It will not change Juvia's opinion," Juvia answered and continued leading the way.

"As long as you get us to the "palace" as Carla called it, and we got our bubbles, you can stay out if any fight is to occur, Juvia," Erza said and kept swimming.

"I wonder if water is any stuffing," Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Stop thinking about food!" Lucy scolded Natsu. His cheeks got covered by a faint blush.

"Juvia can feel that it's getting darker, and there is much less life here! We are getting closer," Juvia said and started to swim faster. _I'm doing this for Gray._

Soon enough they were in front of a large underwater building, and it was cowered in sea grass, but underneath it, you could barely see some golden light shine through. They were surprised because it truly looked like a castle. However, where would Alicia be?

Erza was looking at the tall castle analyzing the situation, and trying to find the entrances Carla had been talking about when drawing a half understandable map.

"Gray! You and Lucy will enter the east entrance, I have a feeling it is the closest we can get to Alicia when we get inside the castle. Natsu! You will come with me to the north entrance while Juvia will stay hidden merged with the water and keep our protective bubbles up," Erza said and looked Lucy directly in the eyes. "Having Aquarius will be an advantage," she praised the blonde, whose eyes nearly fell out. "Let's go!"

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted just to be dragged away by Erza.

"Come on Lucy, let's go," Gray said and started to swim towards east.

"Mm-yeah… I guess," she answered and followed the Ice Maker.

"We're counting on you, Juvia," Gray shouted back and Juvia nearly fainted.

_He praised me_; she thought happily and merged her body with the water.

Gray and Lucy was finally by the east entrance and they looked at each other with confusion. There was only a hole in the wall but in the end, they swam through. Inside it was cave-like, and Lucy got a feeling as if someone was watching them. She let it slide for a moment then noticed Gray had taken a turn to the left and she let out a squeak.

"Gray, wait for me!" she panicked.

"Gee, follow instead of getting lost," Gray said in a hushed tone.

"Should I call out Aquarius?" she asked.

"Soon," he answered.

Erza and Natsu had taken a wrong turn, nevertheless, they heard voices coming from the front and they kept swimming towards the talk.

"Gray…" They heard a faint whisper and some mumbling coming from a male voice.

"For some reason I think we're close to Alicia," Natsu mumbled and Erza shot him a surprised look.

"I think you're right, Natsu," she answered.

They were getting closer to the source of the talk and with the next turn, they both froze. Lucy and Gray was in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked curiously and started to scratch his head.

"We could ask you the same," Lucy answered and blushed.

"We must have taken a wrong turn," Erza said and hung her head.

"Don't beat yourself up; we're supposed to be close, right?" Gray asked.

"Yes, let's keep going," Erza answered and now their team was whole again (if you look away from Happy).

"Wait, Lucy, summon Aquarius," Gray said and stopped the team. Lucy nodded.

"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee: Aquarius!"

Alicia had just woken up when she saw the strange merman almost right in front of her. She jumped back in surprise and hit the rocks behind her. What a hellhole!

"Seems like your friends are coming to your rescue," he said and chuckled. He turned around and behind him stood Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Aquarius.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted, but nothing happened and their eyes bugged out. The merman started to laugh rather loudly.

"You fools! Your magic won't work here!"

"Aquarius, now!" Lucy shouted.

Before Alicia could know what had hit her, she was out of her cell and they all were outside her prison, the castle itself.

"How dare you anger me? The mighty Trident!" the merman shouted.

"Trident?" Aquarius asked and started to laugh. "That's the worst name I've _ever_ heard!"

Alicia's eyes bugged out and then she realized that they could use magic. _Freeze_, she thought towards Trident. However, before it had time to freeze he used his trident to unfreeze it and nothing but bubbles hit him.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted, and for once, an attack actually landed on the evil merman. Suddenly out of nowhere, Juvia appeared.

"Water slicer!" she shouted.

The water started to hold and then darkness came out of Trident's body, and it looked like tentacles. He started laughing. "I am the ruler of the sea, water and ice will do nothing against me!"

"We'll see about that!" Aquarius shouted.

"Aquarius, no!" Alicia screamed, but it was too late. She barely had time to say it before she found herself on land and in human form, the other team members around. Everyone started to lift their bodies slowly.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Aquarius said and with a `poof´ she was gone.

"Where is Trident?" Natsu shouted and looked around.

"Probably blown away because of Aquarius," Alicia said and started to cough.

"Hey, are you okay, Alicia?" Lucy asked as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah, now I am. Thanks for coming to save me," Alicia answered and went over to Gray.

"Don't sweat it, we would do this for any of our family members," Gray said nervously.

"We can't breathe out yet though, Trident is still out there," Erza said and turned towards the gang. "Let's get back to the guild so we can rest."

"Aye!" they all shouted.

Later that night when Gray and Alicia had gone to bed, Alicia turned so she was facing his back and she stretched her arm so her hand was massaging his scalp. He turned around towards her and met her eyes in the darkness.

"My magic didn't work, I couldn't use it because of his trident," Alicia said and tears started to fill her eyes. "I'm not used to this, I'm used to be able to wipe out my enemies, not let them get away. Still you guys could use it outside of the castle."

"Alicia," Gray said and took her hand and guided it to his chest over his beating heart. "I came for you, because I'll always be there for you. Sure I felt helpless in the start, but when I was able to protect you I got filled with pride, because for once I was strong enough." He took a deep breath. "Sure I was worried about you, what would happen to you, would I be too late? But I wasn't, and the next time we'll make sure to take his trident away from him and destroy it, most likely the darkness in the waters will disappear too." His hand went to her cheek and he traced her Fairy Tail mark. "My heart is beating for you."

"Gray," she breathed. She was about to lean in closer to him when he turned and laid down on his back. Before she knew it, he was asleep. She sighed and sat up and looked out the window.

_I need to train more. I need to get stronger. For his sake and for Fairy Tail!_

Alicia got out of her bed and went downstairs, and to the pool. _Mermaid form._

She entered the pool and at once when she got in, she almost got knocked out.

_You think you're safe, just wait, one day I'll get you and maybe I'll drag someone else down with you,_ she heard Trident's voice in her head before it disappeared again.

"_No, I will protect them!_" she shouted under water and started training.

Erza stood by the edge and watched Alicia train, it pained her to see her like this and she had not done much against Trident, but her magic had also been suppressed, and she was not able to requip. She sat down with tears on her face and sighed. _Don't worry, we're Fairy Tail wizards after all_, she heard Alicia's voice in her head and she looked up and met Alicia's eyes.

"We're in this together, but next time it might work if you already got a weapon ready and armor, so you must think carefully before choosing which. Like Lucy, she was able to open the gate for Aquarius because she did it before you entered the enchanted cave," Alicia said and Erza looked surprised. "I asked Lucy how she was able to summon Aquarius," Alicia laughed.

"You're right, this is no crying matter, it's about strategy," Erza said.

"For friends and family." Alicia smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Alicia."

"I regret keeping my distance for so long, but I'm glad I'm back!"


	5. Chapter 5 Gray, where are you?

**Chapter 5: Gray, where are you?**

_Alicia POV._

I guess you could say the excitement had died down now, and the guild was pretty much back to normal, except that I had been going there too. I had too much time and I had decided to start working again, since after all, I had – in a way – been taking a while off, about 7 years! Some requests had come personally to me again and I decided it was time to start up again, but first I wanted Gray to come with me once.

I looked around for the ice mage, but he was nowhere to be seen and I sighed loudly on the barstool.

"What's wrong Alicia?" Mira asked.

"Do you know where Gray is?" I asked and sighed again.

"Ah, well, to be honest I think he went with Juvia on a mission, he felt like he owed it to her or something like that," Mira answered and I just sighed again.

"Great…" _Not._ "Lucy?!" I shouted and she jumped out of Natsu's arms and he pouted after her.

"What's up, Alicia?" she asked with a smile.

"Will you go on a mission with me?" I asked. Her eyes nearly fell out.

"S-sure! But why me?" she asked confused and her eyes told me to take someone else.

"Well I was originally thinking of Gray, but he's not here, and I don't want to go alone. Plus you're very strong, Lucy!" I said happily. Her mouth fell open and I laughed. "Yes you are! Don't look down on yourself, it's not good," I said answering her thoughts, deep inside, I knew she doubted what I had said so I had to assure her.

"Okay!" she said in a much firmer voice.

"Great!" I shouted happily.

"So what is the mission?" she asked.

"It's a personal request. We're actually going to guard a big diamond for one day and then when they move it to a safer place – be bodyguards in the same room as the diamond. The reward is 6,000,000 jewels. It's also quite close to Era," I said and Lucy nearly fainted. "Aren't you ok with the reward, Lucy?" I asked surprised.

"I-it's just that, usually, most of the rewards goes to the town we're in, because they need to rebuild stuff that has been our fault," Lucy mumbled. I laughed.

"With me that much won't get destroyed, some usually, yeah. However if that were to happen, and it would be mainly my fault, I will still let you keep your share of the reward, Lucy." I smiled kindly towards her and her eyes bugged out. "Now let's go, 'kay?"

"Aye," she said and I waved towards Mira.

"Have a safe trip!" she called after us.

"Thanks," we answered in unison.

On the train, I started to talk to Lucy and I surrounded us in a soundproof water bubble. I told her about her mother and that she had been a celestial queen, and that Lucy was the princess and now heir to the throne as the queen. Once she had all the twelve zodiac keys she would be able to travel to the celestial world without problems and she would gain other spells, then she would be able to summon all her spirits and keep them out in a serious battle if necessary. Around the age of twenty, she would have much more magical power, and even now, she was quite strong, so she would be able to hold much much longer. Lucy had a lot to take in and she was in shock. She had some questions though, because her mother was not a key spirit, and wondered about the spirit king. Well, far far back in time he had been related to her family on her mother's side, but it was the first celestial queen that had made the twelve zodiacs to protect the world from evil, but when she died, the keys spread out even though she had a daughter. Then she asked how I knew all these things. Well, some came from memory and some I had learnt before I returned to the guild. Mermaids used to be close to the celestial mages and celestial spirits once back in time. Also with Layla's death, the dragons disappeared, so it must be another secret out there, though it was not for me to find out.

"Lucy, I believe that when you are crowned as celestial queen the dragon mystery will be cleared, and after all you and Natsu are mates, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I believe he said something like that," Lucy mumbled and blushed.

"Stand by each other's side no matter what," I said and hugged her before the train stopped.

We went out and stretched our legs. Our mission had just started and I was feeling awesome. We met up with our client and he gave me and Lucy a uniform each, that we changed into, before we went to the main hall where the event was going to take place. So far, so well, nothing had happened with all the people coming to gaze at the diamond in astonishment. How could a diamond be this huge? Beats me.

We were standing on guard in a little carriage that was transporting the diamond when it suddenly stopped.

"Lucy, get ready," I said and started summoning magical air.

The roof disappeared and some seriously creepy people surrounded us, most likely from a dark guild. I let the wind in my hands become stronger before I gave it a huge push and blew half the guys away.

"Gate of the ram, I open thee: Aries!" Lucy shouted.

"I'll do my best…Wool bomb!" Aries shouted and the rest was out, but now two guys entered the field.

"Thank you, Aries!" Lucy praised while Aries kept saying sorry.

"Aww, she's cute," I said and looked Aries up and down. Should not underestimate her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" one of the guys said. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed his orange spiky hair and fiery red eyes. He reminded me a tiny bit of Natsu, just that this guy had an evil aura surrounding him.

"Gate of the golden bull, I open thee: Taurus!" Lucy shouted.

"Nice body as ever Lucy, moooo!" he said and Lucy face palmed herself, I started to laugh.

"Just get on with it, beat that person," she answered and pointed to the orange haired guy.

While Lucy got busy, I changed my concentration to the second mage, while the others had been wiped out at once, these guys wouldn't be as easy. When the second mage revealed himself, I nearly fell down and died. It was a freaking child I was going to fight against. _Okay, Alicia. Never underestimate your opponent._

_Water and ice, come to my aid, create hail!_ And the hail started falling hitting all enemies including the child.

"Eh, hitting a mere child?" he asked me.

"I've learnt to never underestimate my opponent," I simply answered.

"Very well," he answered and soon enough he started to grow. His red hair getting longer and reaching his shoulders. Black eyes staring at me or through me for all I knew. "We need that diamond, and if you're so kind and give it to us, I will not harm you," he said in his new form.

"Yeah, you wish," I answered. _Water Cyclone!_ Water was surrounding him, trapping him, if he touched it, he would get injured, which he obviously tried. "Tch, and I thought mages these days had gotten stronger," I said and locked him in a bubble before I froze the water.

"Alicia, duck!" Lucy shouted.

"Where's the duck?" I answered confused, before realizing it wasn't what she truly meant and I mentally slapped myself. Out from the other side of the diamond, the orange haired mage came flying and landed on top of me. He held me down while he summoned power, but while he did that Loke came out of nowhere and sent him flying. "Thanks Loke," I said and gave him thumbs up. "Lucy, can you take care of the guy inside the ice, I think he'll manage to get out soon, I will finish the orange haired one," I said and heard her say `yes´.

I stalked over to the guy lying on the ground and he started laughing. "This was all a distraction, the plan is already set into motion," he said. I took him by his t-shirt and held him up.

"Which plan?" I hissed.

"Trident's plan," he answered and I froze, he took that opportunity to send me flying and I dried blood from my lips. I had to finish this fast.

_Water, wind, you are one with me, help me wipe out my enemies and save my friends and family…_

Water and wind surrounded me and my powers grew stronger, my love for my family and friends helped me to get stronger, and I could feel it boiling. I was not going to lose! I flung it towards him and it hit him fair and square.

"I didn't even hear you cast the spell," he said surprised.

"I don't need to," I answered him simply.

"My turn then! Pearls Beam!" he shouted and for a moment, an intense light blinded me, but I summoned wind quite fast so it blew the spell the opposite way.

"Do not mess with me!" I said. _Windy-waters knife!_ Wind and water merged and made sharp blades that went flying towards him; he didn't have a chance to dodge and he was out.

"Alicia, we did it!" Lucy shouted happily after seeing me wiping out the orange haired guy, she had already managed the other one.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Good job," I smiled towards her. She grinned. "Let's get this diamond to safety, ok?" She nodded.

We received the reward, and nothing had to be paid for since our battle had been going on in the woods, and I felt quite satisfied with myself, sure, we ruined some wood, but who didn't these days?

Lucy was a happy bubble all the way home and she could not wait to see Natsu, and deep inside I was hoping Gray had come back from his mission with Juvia. I was also going to ask him about why he had done it, I was slightly curious, actually very curious, but I was not going to admit that. Maybe a tiny bit jealous too.

Back at the guild, we entered with happy smiles.

"We're back!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" Natsu said and hurried towards her, I smiled. Aww, they were so cute! They both blushed when they noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Come on, give her a kiss," I nudged Natsu with my elbow. He looked towards Lucy again while blushing; I turned away to not ruin the moment as I heard the girls in the guild `aww´ at the couple. I went over to Mira and gave her 2/3 of my reward. "Give this to master, will you?" I asked and smiled.

"Sure," she answered.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy!" Erza shouted and I turned to see what this was about. "Tomorrow we'll go on this mission," she held out the paper towards the lovebirds. "Meet me at the train station 10 a.m. sharp!"

"But Erza, we live in the same house!" Lucy complained.

"I'm going out earlier to work out, meet me at the train station!"

"A-aye!" All three of them squeaked out. I smiled.

"Oh, Mira, have you seen Gray around?" I asked.

"Hmm… when you mention it Alicia, I have to admit that I haven't. Strangely enough he and Juvia hasn't returned from their mission yet," she said and looked thoughtful. "Though they were supposed to return this morning."

"Well, maybe they just decided to take a day off," I said and laughed it off getting a slight headache. "Mm… Mira? I will go home now, I'm not feeling so well," I said as I started to walk towards the doors.

"I'll see you later then, Alicia," she called after me.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Back at the mansion, I went into Gray and mine's room. It was quite empty without him and I sighed. I stripped naked and went into the bathroom to shower. I stepped under the hot water and nearly expected Gray to walk in on me again, but he did not. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and went out to sit on our bed. _Is it strange that I miss him?_ I wondered. I got up again and dried my hair and I sat down and looked out the window. _I feel so strange, so empty._ I thought back to the night when I nearly had kissed him and I blushed just thinking about it. The next day he had walked in on me again when I was showering and I gave him my version of a Lucy kick, called Alicia Wind Kick! I regretted it at once when I noticed it was him, and I rushed over to him – quite naked. I didn't notice before he opened his eyes and they widened. Then I noticed he was staring at my breasts. I called him a pervert and kicked him out of the bathroom slamming the door after him. Now I realized it was quite silly. I didn't really mind. I mean I wanted him to see me and like me. Ugh, how could I sound like such a teenager? I mentally slapped myself as I crept naked under the covers to sleep. I could only hope he would return to me, and that soon.

_I stood facing Gray when he suddenly pulled me towards him and his lips met mine. At first, I was shocked, but then I felt that he was going to pull away and I kissed him back. He let us down on our bed and started trailing butterfly kisses down my neck…_

_The scenery changed and I was standing in front of my large mirror. Tears were streaming down my face and my right arm shot out and punched it. The sound of shattering pieces were heard and my blood started to drip on the floor and on fallen pieces. _

I woke up with a start and looked around me, confused. _It was only a dream_, I thought before I went back to sleep.

I sat by the bar next day drinking a blueberry milkshake when Mira approached me. Today was her day off and Kinana was the one working.

"You okay there, Alicia?" she asked.

"Isn't he supposed to be back soon?" I complained. She giggled.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. Impatient, are we?" she asked and smiled.

"Maybe some," I confessed. She grinned.

"I'm sure it'll work out."

The guild doors banged open and in walked the Ice Maker mage. My mood perked up at once, but then I noticed it was Lyon. "Oh, Juvia my love, I have returned for you," he said and looked around for her.

"Juvia is out on a mission with Gray," Mira said. "They should be back any moment."

_Yeah, I wish._ "Come and sit down," Mira said and led him towards the bar. I sighed and he looked towards me.

"They were supposed to come back yesterday," I mumbled getting more and more grumpy. He narrowed his eyes.

Again the guild doors opened and there stood Juvia, but the sight of her made us all gasp. Her clothes were shredded and she was barely covered. She breathed heavily.

"Juvia, what happened?" Master said as he came down from the second floor and office.

"Juvia tried to save him. Gray is in trouble. It was Trident," she gasped. Lyon rushed to her side and just in time, because she collapsed. We were in luck that Wendy was in the guild so she could heal her.

I sat by her bed in the infirmary, I had decided I needed her help if we were going after Trident, and Lyon was going to follow Juvia of course.

"Juvia, where's Gray?" I whispered while I remembered my dream so long ago.

"The sea," she whispered back.

"Rest well, we'll leave together to look for him tomorrow," I said and got up.

I ended up looking at the sea from the guild property, I somehow felt safer. Watching the sun go down the sea looked magical and beautiful, but for now, I knew better. Darkness was hiding underneath the surface, waiting for me. Some unknown cave for sure, because he would not use his castle again. We had to save Gray, what if he had drowned. No, I could not think like that, I had to believe that he was waiting for me, and I was going to give it all my power. I had to save him and I had to be strong.

That night when I went to bed I had one question running through my mind. _Where are you?_

_It was hopeless. My body was weaker than I thought it was. However, I had always been strong! Though the seven-year gap had made me a little bit more on level with normal S-class wizards I was still strong._

Second origin,_ a voice told me. _Release it!

_Personally, I had no idea what in hell it was talking about and it made me pissed._

_Suddenly Gray was hanging in front of me, unconscious, and I saw Trident beside him with darkness radiating out of him. He held a hand out for me…_

I shot up in bed and looked around me. I was sweating and breathing hard.

_Gray, I'm coming_.

I was fast to get dressed, then I ran up to the guild, Lyon and Juvia met me outside the back doors.

"Let's go," I said and started running towards the sea and they followed.


	6. Chapter 6 Saving love

**Chapter 6: Saving love.**

_3__rd__ person POV_.

"Lyon, Juvia," Alicia addressed the Ice Maker and the elemental when they had entered the waters. They turned towards her. "If it comes to it –when I give you the signal – don't care about me, but get Gray out of there and to safety," she then said and started to push her mermaid form. Lyon and Juvia looked towards each other and nodded.

Trident watched into his magic water bubble that showed him his coming queen. He chuckled quietly for himself and turned towards the ice mage that was hanging, bolted to the cave walls. His head was hanging, but Trident had created a bubble of oxygen around him so it would make the game more _fun_.

"You see this, _wizard_? The mighty mermaid princess is coming to rescue you, but she doesn't know that it's all going the way as I have planned it," Trident said and laughed evilly. "She will never be yours you know; she's bound to be _mine_." And with that, he swam out of the cave so it all would go occurring to his plans.

Lyon took in the breathtaking sight of Juvia, and he had a tiny feeling that they were getting closer to their destination. He held Juvia back and she stopped to look at him annoyed. Alicia continued to swim ahead, not noticing their absence.

"Something isn't right," he said. "Let's take the way around," he suggested.

"And how does Lyon know this, if Juvia might ask?" Juvia answered and turned so she could follow Alicia before she lost her.

"Juvia, please trust me. Even though Gray is in another guild than mine, we are family, and I have to protect family. I have this feeling in the back of my head, and usually when I do I trust my instincts, because when I haven't I had to pay the price for not trusting myself. Please Juvia," Lyon pleaded.

"Juvia has decided to trust Lyon, but if Gray is not saved, Juvia will not trust Lyon again," she answered and crossed her arms.

"I won't disappoint you!" He smiled and for a moment Juvia's heart melted seeing Lyon smile. "Let's go the other way then!"

Alicia was nearing the cave, or so she thought at least she saw the entrance, how she knew it was the right one, she did not know, however, it felt right so she kept on swimming. She was nearing the entrance when she hesitated, what if it was a trap.

Trident saw his future queen enter his cave and he was about to follow her inside when he heard, "Water slicer!" and his trident went flying. The blue haired elemental had the staff and she was trying ways to break it. The other one sent ice flying Trident's way and he got some few scratches since he did not have his trident anymore.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon shouted and he sent them flying to – Trident – was it? The merman Trident took a turn and started to swim towards Juvia. _No, you will not!_ "Juvia, throw it to me!" he shouted.

Juvia stopped struggling with the trident and she started to throw it towards Lyon, but Trident swam faster than them because of his tail and got a hold of it.

"Poseidon's struggle!" he shouted and aimed it at the wizards who ended up lying on the sand bottom. _Holding me up, yeah, like you _ever_ could, but good try._

Alicia was exiting the cave with Gray hanging over her shoulders, for a moment, the darkness in the sea had started to fade and she had been able to use some of her powers to set Gray free, but he was unconscious. Suddenly none other than Trident blocked her path. She froze.

"Well, well, well… trying to escape me, eh?" Trident said and used his powers to take Gray away from her.

"Gray!" she shouted and tried to get him back then she took a turn and aimed for the trident. "You monster!" she screamed and her powers built up in her, she shot ice and wind towards the trident, and it froze right in front of the `all and mighty´ Trident himself. "One wrong move and Poseidon's trident will be history!" she said with venom. Trident paled and let go of Gray.

Alicia shot out to catch him and in the process, she used her powers to destroy the trident that was covered in ice. Behind Trident, Juvia and Lyon rose and they looked pissed.

"Trying to run away, eh?" Lyon asked.

"Trident cannot use Poseidon's trident, Juvia heard Alicia say, that means, you are at a disadvantage. You have no power here!" she shouted and she charged on the merman.

The darkness was fading around them and slowly, Alicia could feel her magic coming back at full force under the water, and her mermaid form was stronger. She carefully left Gray on the bottom against a rock, so he was supported.

"You are all wrong; I still have powers inside of me, like Alicia here!" Trident spat.

Gray was waking up slowly, he saw Juvia sitting by his side, and Lyon was swimming towards him. "She gave us the signal, Juvia," Lyon said and got a hold of him.

"Alicia," Gray managed to get out.

"Alicia will handle Trident by herself," Juvia said as she supported the other side of Gray.

_The spell,_ Gray thought. _I have to get back to her. Ice and Ice! Defeat evil!_ Suddenly Gray was wide awake, he had to struggle to get out of Lyon- and Juvia's grasp.

_Wind roses!_ Alicia thought, as she shot them towards the merman in front of her. They hit him, but he was fast, and soon enough he was firing _stars of darkness_ her way.

"If we don't stand together, there will never be more mer-people!" Trident shouted.

"And whose fault is that? Oh, yeah! It's yours!" Alicia shouted back but right then Trident managed to send a _dark liquid_ her way, and she crashed into an underwater mountain. The air was knocked out of her and she had problems getting up again.

"Ready to give up yet or you want to play some more, Princess?" Trident started to swim closer to her and he cupped her chin roughly. "Such a beauty, and such a waste," he complained. She narrowed her eyes and spat towards him, it hit in straight in the face.

"Alicia!" Gray shouted as he swam as fast as he could towards her. "Ice meets Ice!" he then said as he came closer. _Come on, take the hint._

Alicia started to laugh as she got up and – in the blink of an eye – she was by Gray's side. At once, their magic started to flare around them; wind and ice crystals started to swirl around them as they joined hands and embraced cheek against cheek.

"Oh, water God Poseidon…" Alica started.

"…aid us," Gray continued.

"For we…"

"…are one, and shall always be."

"We claim the ice…" Gray continued and turned his head more towards Alicia.

"…because we are its God and Goddess!" Alicia said and faced Gray.

"The invocation is clear…"

"…and we will seal it…"

"WITH A KISS!" they both yelled before they let their lips meet. A shock wave were released and aimed at Trident. The power knocked him out and he was drained of his powers. Alica and Gray pulled slowly away –eyes meeting – and blushed. They saw Juvia and Lyon in the distance, their mouths had dropped open, and they looked like fish. Obviously, they could not believe their eyes. They all wanted to laugh with joy, but first things first.

Trident was out and Alicia swam over and hissed. "Never mess with me again, 'cause the next time we won't be as nice." She imprisoned him in ice and dragged him after her towards the surface. "I wonder how the magic council will take this," she then muttered, but Gray heard her.

"Well they got a new prisoner," he said and let out a strained laugh, just then remembering about the wound he had gotten when being Trident's prisoner.

Back at the guild the next day, everyone was celebrating Gray's return, and his and Alicia's newfound relationship. If they could even call it that. They were barely sitting close and they were still a little bit shy to even talk with each other. They weren't exactly ignoring each other, but every time either of them were going to say something, someone else came interrupting.

"You're such a cute couple!" Mira squealed and smiled brightly. "It was certainly on time." Alicia groaned and hit her head on the table. It was only one kiss. Plus, it wasn't exactly a long romantic one like you see in the movies, still it had been awesome, at least from her point of view.

"I'm going back to our place," she told Mira and got up. She took a deep breath and exited the guild.

Gray looked after Alicia as she went and his eyes narrowed. Why did she leave? He thought she liked the guild; at least that is what she had said. He got up and excused himself. He hurried after Alicia down the path. She was already inside though and he started to run. When he opened the door, it was dark and quiet so he decided to look around. However, she was nowhere on the first or second floor so the final answer was their room.  
He opened the door quietly and peeked inside. There was no one there, but he could hear the shower running. Automatically he went over to the door and stepped in.

Alicia felt a quiet breeze from behind and she turned just to punch Gray so he ended up outside the bathroom. "What the hell, Gray?" she said and put her hands to the sides. She was fuming and he was blushing slightly.

"Alica, clothes," he mumbled and then looked away. She looked down on herself and noticed that she was dripping water and that she was completely naked.

"Oh my God! You pervert!" She slammed the door and went back under the spray of water. _Seriously…_

The door opened again, but this time she heard it, and she did not even bother to cover herself up since he had already seen her anyway. She turned and was ready to tell him off when she saw Mira, Erza and Lucy standing there in towels and looking apologetic.

"Mind if we join?" Mira asked in a happy tone.

"Where is Gray?" Alicia asked confused.

"Erza kicked him out and told him that he had to stay on the first floor until we were done here," Lucy said and laughed nervously. Alicia breathed out.

"So, may we join?" Erza asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, be my guest," Alicia answered as the girls went over to the shower. Alica leaned her back against the wall and slid down so she was sitting, the girls mimicked her move and soon they were all covered with the water.

"So what was all the noise about earlier?" Lucy teased. Alicia blushed.

"Gray walking in on me again," she answered and she felt herself heat up even more.

"But you're together now!" Mira gasped. And at the same time Erza said, "He did what?!"

"Eh, it's not like he officially asked me, and still, something is called privacy," she muttered.

"I understand how you feel," Lucy said. "Before me and Natsu got together, everyone used to barge in unannounced in my apartment, especially Natsu," she finished.

"Really?" Alicia's eyes were nearly popping out. Lucy nodded her head.

"But it wasn't so bad in the end, was it?" Mira asked Lucy. Lucy shook her head `no´.

"But you like him?" Erza had her focus on Alicia.

"I've always liked him," Alicia confessed. _Actually, always _loved_ him._

"Then there is no problem," Mira said and got up. Erza and Lucy followed her and they wrapped their towels around themselves. "Make sure to come down for dinner." Then they went out. Alicia smiled, she really had true friends.

Alicia went into her and Gray's room and she found the Ice mage sitting on the bed facing the window, looking out. She tightened her towel and went over to sit beside him.

"I never really asked you to be my girlfriend, eh?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Alicia answered.

"But would you?" he asked and now he was facing her.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked back and met his dark enchanting eyes. She offered a wide smile and he smiled back. He took her hands and led one of them to his chest, then he used his right palm to rest it against her cheek. He leaned in and she closed her eyes. Their lips met and Alicia's arms went around his neck. They deepened the kiss and Gray let his hand fall from her cheek to her neck so he could pull her even closer. In the end, he was pushing her down on their mattress and he made the towel go away.

Alicia felt surprised when the towel went away, but soon his body covered hers and he let his weight be supported on by his left arm while his right hand went slowly over her breasts. She let out a quiet moan, muffled by his mouth, as the kiss grew more heated. She truly wanted more.

_Knock, knock, knock._ They froze. "Alicia, Gray? Dinner is ready," Lucy called. She was about to open the door when Gray and Alicia sprang into action. Alicia hurried into the bathroom and locked it while Gray sat up straight as he had been sitting earlier, facing the window. "Eh, where is your shirt, Gray?" Lucy asked.

Gray groaned inside his head, of course his stripping habit had made him lose his shirt while exploring… _Fuck it, I have to think of something else!_

"Don't worry, Lucy, we'll be right down," they heard Alicia's voice say from inside the bathroom. Lucy turned and closed the door behind her.

Both Gray and Alicia breathed out a sigh of relief when they heard the door shut, and Alicia emerged from the bathroom and went to find something she could wear. Slowly Gray put his shirt back on and he went over to Alicia who were now completely dressed. He embraced her and he felt her lips on his chin.

"Alicia, stop," he breathed out. Alicia stepped back and looked at him, putting her head to the side and awaiting his answer. However, as her gaze travelled down his figure her eyes widened for a second before they shot back up again. Her question answered.

"How long…?" The question left hanging.

"Just give me a moment, I'll be down soon, just go before me," he said and smiled at her. Alicia nodded and exited the room with red cheeks.

Next morning Alicia felt very warm and she suddenly realized why. Gray was holding tightly around her, and she was pressed up against him. In addition to this, she noticed that he was completely naked, and her eyes widened. Her nightdress covered enough, but still she could feel his warm skin, no matter what covered them. She blushed harder and thought back to the day before. Nothing else had happened, but they had been kissing some more before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Gray felt movement beside him and he opened his eyes. He met with Alicia's blushing face. He didn't get why though.

"Eh, Gray, you're not wearing any underwear anymore," she told him and he shot out of the bed.

"Where the hell did my pants go?" He couldn't understand where they had run off to through the night. Then he noticed that Alicia was looking another way and blushing, she was almost as red as Erza's hair. He looked down and even he started to blush. "Eh, Alica?" he asked unsure.

"Have you looked under your pillow, Gray?" Alicia asked, still facing away from him. Gray lifted his pillow and found them. After the little event, he climbed into the bed again and pulled Alicia against his chest.

"Oh, now I remember," Alicia said and mentally face palmed herself.

"Eh?"

"When you got taken by Trident, why were you with Juvia on a mission?" she finally asked.

"Oh," Gray answered. "Well…"

"Well?" she shot back.

"It seemed like she still didn't understand that it was never going to be me and her. I had to find a way to sit down and talk with her properly without the guild prying. Sure, she didn't like all I said, but I think she understood in the end." He got quiet for a minute then added, "At least that's what I hope." Alicia started to giggle.

"Don't worry, I will protect you from the `scary´ water mage," Alica said and started to shake with laughter.

"You just laugh, but the day you get a stalker, don't come crying to me," he muttered. But he wasn't able to hide his amusement.

When the laughter died down Alicia wiggled herself free from his arms and he pouted when she stood by the side of the bed. Then she took hold of the nightdress and pulled it off, just to reveal herself completely naked under. Now he noticed the slight scar going from under her right breast to her left hip and he sat up. Now with dawn and sunlight peeking through the window he could clearly see it, but he had never noticed it before, and it looked like silver.

Alicia noticed Gray staring at her and she followed his gaze. _Oh, that…_ She blushed and used her arms to hide most of it. Just then, Gray crawled over and made her remove her arms. His right index finger trailed the scar carefully, making goosebumps on her skin. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Uhm…no," Alicia answered and started to blush again.

"It fits you," he mumbled.

Changing the topic she went out of his reach and was about to step into the bathroom. "You're going to join or..?"

"Next time," he answered and fell back on the bed breathing out.

"Sure, your loss," Alicia answered and he heard her tinkling laugh as she turned on the shower.


	7. Chapter 7 I am yours, forever

**Chapter 7: I am yours, forever.**

_Alicia POV._

I had refused to enter whatever grand magic games that was going to happen in about three months, and I decided to take on a mission, much to Gray's dismay. I know he wanted to come with me, but it was necessary for him to stay at the guild because of the games. I didn't want to "show off" my powers like the rest of them. Sure, the guild deserved to reclaim the spot as Fiore's strongest guild, but I liked it anyway, for me it would never matter if it was the strongest or the "weakest" guild in other's eyes. I would always belong in Fairy Tail.

I kept on walking through the forest of Karo, it was a part of the small village, Karo, and a rich man had made a personal request to Ice Princess. I still did not know what my true mission was, he told me to enter the woods and find a little cottage by a stream, and that was it. The price was high, so I expected some challenge when I found the place. I sighed. I had left the same day as I teased Gray with joining me in the shower. My cheeks turned crimson and I let a tiny giggle escape me. The _look_ on his _face!_ I replaced my giggling with a wide smile instead and started to hum while walking, feeling slightly happier.

A shiver went down my spine and I started to look around. I was on guard and I clearly didn't expect to fall down into a hole in the ground, where everything went black.

When I woke up, I looked around in confusion. _How long had I been out of it?_ I was lying on a bed by a fireplace and an old woman with short gray hair was sitting beside me. Her expression was emotionless. My eyes widened. _Where am I?!_

"I see that you are finally awake," she said in a raspy voice. My eyes nearly bugged out. "I found you in my trap, not expecting a normal person to fall for it," she then said and suddenly I was able to see amusement in her eyes.

"I-I-I…" I did not manage to say much and I felt embarrassed.

"You've been out for four months my dear," she told me and I thought I would faint right there and then.

"H-how?" I asked confused.

"My trap, it was a spell in it, a sleeping spell, of course it is based on animals for the foods sake, so I did not know how long it would take for you to wake up." My eyes kept getting bigger and suddenly I remembered my mission.

"I am a mage of Fairy Tail. I was looking for the cottage by the stream," I said and the old woman nodded.

"Yes, you are at the right place."

"But, I didn't really plan to get here like this. I don't even have any idea of what reason I am here," I said in panic.

"It is simple," she answered. I looked at her questionably. "To gain knowledge and information," she then said and got up from her place. "I am making vegetable soup if you want some?"

"Uhm… I would love to," I answered but in my head, it sounded more like a question.

She pointed to the table close by and slowly I sat up before I carefully tried to get up. _Seriously! I fell for a trap like that? Then I was out for four months? What will the guild think? Oh no, what about _Gray_?_ I was slowly starting to panic and the old woman noticed my expression.

"You seem to be in trouble," she said.

"Eh, no. Not really. It is just that they expected me to come back before the Grand Magic Games so I could watch them reaching the top, supporting them. Also, I do believe that my boyfriend is worried sick," I answered and started to play with my fingers. For some reason I felt shy around this woman. _Eh, hello? Maybe that is because she's a stranger? Mmm…yeah, most likely, duuh._

"Ah, so you have a boyfriend," she smiled, making her look less scary.

"He is an Ice Maker mage," I said grinning. "While I use water and wind so I can create ice."

"Mermaid?" she asked, suddenly very interested. I paled. What was this woman up to?

"Well I am the last mermaid, the last of our kind, but I do believe the magic under the sea is not always the same? From what I have come to understand, is that like here in the human world not everyone got magic, but if they do, it depends on the person. I believe there would be mermaids without magic too."

"Yes," she said simply. I tilted my head to the side. "You see dear Alicia, you are not the only mermaid left or only person left of the mer-people." My eyes widened. "My mother was a mermaid and my father was human, which makes me half, though I am more human than mermaid, and my magic is of the woods. I was able to transform into a mermaid when I was young, Princess Alicia, but as I got older, I lost my ability." She looked sad for a moment before she smiled again. Personally I was still stuck on the `she was half mermaid part´. "I married a merman you see, but I never got pregnant, in the end he died and I kept on living on my own though, I had to hide my real identity safe, and so I did, out here in the woods."

"This is the knowledge I am supposed to gather?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. The truth is, I gave a man many jewels to contact the Ice Princess of Fairy Tail because of important information. However, now I do not know how much this will interest you."

"You're paying me to come here and listen to you?" My eyes nearly bugged out again. She nodded and smiled.

"Now eat your soup while I talk," she said with a strict voice and I almost shivered under her gaze. "The man you are in love with will give you many children, who will again spread the mer-race. In the start, it will be half-breeds, but those who choose to stay in the water will continue to build the underwater kingdom again. One of them will be your first born daughter." I nearly fell out of my chair. "It is not close to extinction, more like starting anew. The trident is gone and no hunger sick man or woman can get their hands on it ever again. It is supposed to be peace, and that is all thanks to their original queen, Alicia." I started coughing as I swallowed wrongly.

"How do you know this?"

"It is part of my magic. I can see the future. Of course, the future is not set in stone, but some events nearly change, like true love and the results of that."

"Mmm…thank you for the soup, but I think I should head back to my guild," I said as I stood up. Blushing like crazy.

"Of course, I am sure they miss you," she answered as she showed me the door. I thanked her for the meal and exited the house. "Oh, make sure to not fall into any holes!" she called after me and laughed. I blushed and stomped my feet some few meter before I started to walk quite fast. _Gray, I'm coming back._

It had been a day and I had managed to find a communication lacrima where I told master a short summary of what had happened. He would deliver the message that I was on my way back, and that I had been unconscious for a long time. I thanked the owner of the lacrima and continued on my way home.

The train to Magnolia stopped and over the speakers they welcomed you to the town. I stepped off of the train and I was met with dark eyes. Gray was standing on the platform looking half lost. He had dark rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in some days. I went over to him and I tried to embrace him. Instead he turned away from me and walked away. I fought tears that wanted to burst out of my eyes, but I kept my façade and walked the distance to my house.

It was quiet when I opened the doors, no one was in. I knew from master that they had won the games, but the partying should have stopped by now, shouldn't it? I went to mine and Gray's room and I was met with a surprise. The room was messy as hell, and it looked like someone had gone crazy in there. Clothes laid everywhere and some of the sheets were torn. _Looks like I got a bit to clean_. I sighed and started working.

An hour later I laid in bed and thought of Gray. His look still bothered me. But I had thought master would _tell_ him. Didn't he?

I woke up feeling too warm and I tried to get away from the source of heat. Instead I found myself getting closer to it. I opened my eyes and tried to pry the arms off of me. It didn't work because I was feeling very weak after just waking up. I turned and tried to poke Gray in his sides. No reaction. I sighed. I_ really_ needed the bathroom.

"Psst… _Gray_!" I said. I tried some more times and in the end I did not see any other way, so I kissed him. His eyes shot open and they clearly looked surprised. Yeah, he certainly did not expect this. I pulled away. "Finally! Do you mind letting me go? I _really _need the bathroom!" He let me go and I hurried away.

When I came back Gray was lying awake on his back, staring at the ceiling. I climbed into the bed, but I sat down, crossing my legs, waiting. I wanted an answer. Slowly he met my eyes and leaned on his right elbow, supporting himself.

"Where were you?" he asked quietly.

"My mission left me unconscious for four months," I answered and I put my right hand on his left cheek. My eyes softened and I just wanted closer.

"No one contacted us," he said and an angry look overcame his features. "I was so worried," he whispered.

I told him what had happened and how and why I was gone for such a long time, I told him about the old woman and what she had said. Gray listened to me and in the end I ended up in his arms hugging him tightly. Then I asked him why it looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"I could barely sleep, I was restless. I didn't know if you were alive out there or not, if you would come back or disappear again," he answered honestly and I let my hand trace his lips. He sighed softly.

"I will never pull a stunt like I did when I was younger again," I answered, a tiny bit angry that he assumed that I could have left with no trace again. "Funny thing is that I informed master about what had happened, still he only told you that I was returning, I wonder why," I mused.

"Who knows?" Gray said and I leaned up to kiss his chin, then the corners of his lips. He captured my lips with his and pulled me in for a heated kiss. I moaned softly against him as I could feel myself getting aroused, at the same time blushing of the thought in itself. After what seemed like ages he carefully pulled away before he locked his arms around me again and we fell asleep.

The next morning I managed to pry Gray's arms off of me and I sneaked out of bed and went in to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I let the heated water run over me as I started to wake up. Eventually I stepped out and dried my hair quite fast before I went back into our room with the towel around me. Gray was nowhere to be seen. I tilted my head to the side and felt a tiny bit confused. Suddenly the towel was gone and I was pushed up against the wall, at first I tried to fight back thinking it was an intruder, but instead I was met with Gray's dark eyes as he smirked before kissing me. Still feeling in shock I kissed him back, confused of the sudden behavior. I mentally shook my head and face palmed myself, before I lost myself to him, I certainly didn't need to think in this situation.

His hands roamed my body and I let a moan escape me as he left my lips and trailed heated kisses down my neck. Slowly he let his left hand massage my right breast as he captured my left nipple with his mouth. I moaned feeling myself getting more heated. The strangest feelings entering my body, feelings I had never felt _before_. I put a finger under his chin, as I slowly felt more confident, he met my eyes and I made him kiss me again. Before I even knew what was happening I was pressed down on our bed and I let my hands roam over his muscular chest. I let myself get carried away as I came closer to his pants and I tugged at the material, feeling it was in the way to feel _everything_ of_ him_. I was naked, so why wasn't he?

He let out a gruff chuckle as he helped me getting away the annoyance and I grinned against his lips feeling very bold in the moment. He rolled us over so I was hovering over him and I found myself giggling quietly as I pulled away from him. I sat down and felt my wetness meeting his rather hard cock, and my eyes widened as I felt it twitch under me. He groaned and pulled me forward so he could flip us over again and captured my lips while he spread my legs and positioned himself between them. Slowly he let the head of his cock glide over my wetness and I moaned barely managing to whisper his name. I _needed_ him _inside_ me. He let the tip slowly fall inside my wet folds and I chanted his name. I had heard the first time would hurt like a bitch, but when he filled me completely I barely felt anything else but pleasure. Gray looked over me to see if I was okay, and I was more than okay. I felt perfectly fine and I wanted more of him. Slowly he pulled some few back before he filled me completely again and we moaned in synchronization. After some few more thrusts, he picked up his pace and I felt like I was in complete bliss. Strange feelings pulled inside me and made me want release, and I moaned his name asking him to go harder and faster. So he did. Soon enough I felt myself tightening around him with each thrust. He met my lips again with his and I cried out as I felt the release I had been waiting for, and when I came he came with the first pull my inner folds made. I was panting as he rolled over to the side, a thin layer of sweat covering us both. I cuddled up with him as we both tried to get our breathing to return to normal.

I woke up a little bit later figuring out I had fallen asleep after our little exercise. I could hear the shower running and personally it didn't sound so bad to join Gray under the hot spray. I tried to stand up and found myself feeling weird when walking towards the bathroom; I laughed quietly of the realization and entered the bathroom. I snuck up behind him and let my arms sneak around him. He turned and pulled me against him and met my hungry lips.

Some few hours later we found ourselves standing looking inside the guild with wide eyes. There was no one there. A table was laid out for two and the food was still warm. I tilted my head to the side in question towards Gray.

"I truly have no idea what's going on," he said and went down to the table. He picked up a letter. "For the lovebirds Gray and Alicia. I thought you might want some time for yourself before we come back which will be in about two hours, which will be around 4pm. Love Mira!" Gray read and I laughed.

"She sure knows how to be forceful," I said and sat down. Gray gave me a look. "What? I'm not going to let good food be wasted." He laughed quietly and I started digging in as he sat down.

"Gee, slow down," he said and looked at my empty plate.

"I was hungry," I said with a happy voice and shrugged.

After the meal I went to sit beside Gray and we talked for ages before our guild mates started to come back and enter the guild hall. The first one was Mira of course, and again I had to tell the little story of my mission, the rest of the time went to listen about the Grand Magic Games and how the battles turned out and who won them and so on. It was interesting enough, and maybe if they would continue with it the next year I would participate, as long as I would be on a team with Gray of course. Then the events after the games shocked me the most. _Real dragons?!_ Deep inside, I felt bad that I hadn't been by their side. Gray noticed the look on my face and pulled me into his lap and startled me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. I turned and met his eyes.

"I love you too," I said and gave him a wide smile.

"You're only mine," he challenged.

"Yes, I'm only yours as you are _mine_, forever."

He kissed my lips and when he pulled apart he said, "Forever."

The guild erupted in cheers and we partied all night long.

* * *

That was the last chapter, now the epiolouge is left and then I'll post the short story with Brownie, Why he died. Hope you enjoyed this story! :)


	8. Chapter 8 Epiolouge

_**Thanks for reading the story and I hope you liked it! Here it comes to an end.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Epiolouge**

_3__rd__ person POV_

It had been six years since Gray and Alicia married, quite fast after figuring out she was pregnant for the first time. Lucy sat in the kitchen of the mansion with a little pink haired girl with big brown eyes on her lap. Alicia walked in with a huge belly. She was pregnant for the third time and she groaned.

"I keep saying he's never touching me again after each birth, yet I let him. Curse me," Alicia complained and Lucy started to laugh.

"Aw… come on Alicia, it's not that bad is it?" Lucy asked and pointed to her newly pregnant belly. So far it was still flat, but they knew that she was pregnant again because of Wendy.

"You say… when you popped Nami out it went fast as hell, and I had to struggle each time so far. I swear if it happens again I'm never letting Gray near me!" Alicia said and went over to the fridge. She was so so hungry again.

"Mhmm, and yet when you have the chance you will most likely start going at it again," Lucy mumbled while covering Nami's ears.

"Probably," Gray said as he entered the kitchen. Alicia decided to throw the chocolate bar in her hand towards his head. It hit Natsu's head as he walked in after Gray to figure out what Lucy had cooked today.

"Why wasting perfectly good food, Alicia?" Natsu asked as he rubbed the spot where the chocolate had hit him. The room got filled with laughter as two younger kids ran into the kitchen chasing each other.

"Idiot," Gray mumbled.

"Amy, Dylan! Behave in the house for Mavis's sake!" Alicia looked at her children with half a smile, she tried to be strict, but usually she failed. Erza was a good aunt and took over that part.

"Yes, mom," they said at the same time before being picked up by Gray and Natsu.

"Look at Nami, she's sitting quietly over there with aunt Lucy," Alicia said and pointed to Nami. Dylan wanted down and went over to her at once with a tiny blush on his face. Lucy `awwed´ and Natsu made a grimace.

"He better not be hitting on our girl, Gray," Natsu said and pointed towards Dylan and Nami which were both five years old.

"And what if he is?" Gray said irritated by Natsu. Alicia sighed and looked at Lucy for help.

"Let's head over to the guild, shall we?" Lucy said as she got up from the chair she was sitting on. Gray went over to his wife – let Amy down and took one hand in his and in his other he held his wife.

"Let's go then," Natsu grumbled and followed Nami and Dylan as they walked out of the house together.

The guild was busy as ever and three children kept them all busy, especially since they all had magic. Still it felt awesome and it was home for all of them.

Erza looked up from her cake as the little "monsters" entered the guild hall to make chaos. Ah, a new day with new troubles. A dark presence stood in a far corner watching her and she fixed her gaze on the person who was looking at her. Jellal dressed as Mystogan gave her a tiny wave. She jumped up from her chair and hurried over to him.

Alicia looked over to Erza, expecting her to scold the children, but another presence took her attention and Alicia smiled knowingly. Gray came over and embraced her touching her stomach gently. Alicia smiled softly up at him.

"Eh, Ice Princess, get your kids to behave!" Natsu shouted. Both Alicia and Gray looked at Natsu with a deadly look.

"I think he meant you, Gray," Alicia said and went to sit down with Lucy at the bar.

"What did you say flame brain?!" Gray shouted back as he went over to Natsu. _Oh no,_ Alicia thought.

"Hey! Don't teach your kids to fight each other!" someone in the guild shouted. Gray and Natsu stopped for a second before they went back to it.

"It wouldn't be the same if they stopped fighting," Mira said from the other side of the bar.

"As much as I don't like it, I know it's true," Lucy muttered and turned to her milkshake.

"Mira, may I have a shake with chocolate, banana and meat taste?" Alicia asked and got a weird look from both of them.

"You can't be serious," Lucy said with wide eyes.

"Strange cravings," Alicia muttered and the girls started to laugh.

"Here you go," Mira said and watched Alicia with a strange look as she started to drink it. She shook her head. "You really like it?"

"It's awesome!" Alicia answered and gave Mira thumbs up.

"Strangest family ever," Lucy said.

"It's messed up," Gajeel said as he came to the bar to get some more iron.

The girls started to laugh as the whole guild were pulled into the fight between Natsu and Gray. Nami, Amy and Dylan cheering on the sidelines for both of them.

"Yeah, seriously messed up," Alicia said as she let her hands rest on her big belly.


End file.
